Evil Shadows Survive
by isaiah22saiz
Summary: When a zombie apocalypse hits, people are force to survive the challenges down the rode and to find out clues of how the world went to hell.
1. Chapter 1

EV **I** L SHADOWS

 **SURVIVE**


	2. Episode 1: Days Gone

EV **I** L SHADOWS

 **SURVIVE**

Season 1

Episode 1: days gone

A man in a dark jacket with his hood up walked around the empty neighborhood. There was cars empty and some even had window shields broke. The man's name was Alex and he was 25 years old. He had dark smooth hair and brown eyes. He remembered the day of the 'outbreak'. People started acting different and eating others. Best described as those thought to be fantasies, Zombies. No one exactly knows how it started, it just happened. Alex had been traveling for awhile. The only thing he did remember clearly is that he was in a town in the the middle of Kansas, in the suburbs. He had just traveled from his neighborhood miles away. The only thing he had with him was a backpack ful of first aid kit,snacks,and bottled water. He walked through the quite neighborhood with no weapon. He wasn't afraid to kill anyone because he had to kill a couple of zombies. Alex walk to see a group of people trapped by a horde of zombies. His first instinct was to kill all the horde but he had no weapon, so he hid behind a car and watch helplessly as the horde inclosed on the people. He heard them scream loud as more zombies came. Alex snuck away from the horde and walked toward a house which he saw two people in a window but these people where actual living people. Alex walked over to the house and the door opened, letting him inside as the door shut quickly. He watch as a girl locked it then saw another one by her. One girl had red curly long hair which was the girl who locked the door and the other had blonde short hair who looked almost like Marilyn Monroe.

"Thanks" Alex said softly " I haven't seen anyone like you for a couple of days now"

The red hair girl nodded

"I'm Jessica and that's my sister Marilyn" she said in a croaky voice. She looked about 22 years old. Marilyn looked 24 years old.

"Huh funny, you look like Marilyn" Alex said to Marilyn

Marilyn gave him a warm smile

"I wanted to be a movie actor...but then people-"

She went silent as they heard growling and moaning that was inhuman. What was really scary was the shuffling sound outside.

"They are usually outside all the time" Jessica said

Alex nodded and look around. They were in a living room that look well organized. Alex took out a map he had in his backpack and tired to pint to were he was.

"Well...it seems there may be a gas station nearby" he said

"Sounds great!" Marilyn silently cheered

"Well depends on if it's looted" Alex said worried

"Let's hope not...I'm going to bed" Jessica said yawing silently "you can sleep on the couch over there"

Alex looked at a couch that look pretty comfortable.

"Ok thank you...good night"

END OF EPISODE 1….To Be Continued


	3. Episode 2: A Friend In Need

Episode 2: A Friend In Need

Alex woke up tired. He didn't remember what his dream was about but he did know he really had a great sleep. Alex saw a figure staring at him. Once he came to his senses. He saw Marilyn with red lip gloss and a white bathrobe. She was smiling at Alex as she sat across from him on another couch with her legs crossed.

"Oh...hey Marilyn" Alex said shocked to see her

"Hey Alex" Marilyn said in a seductive voice "Your look handsome, sleep well?"

"Yeah...felt great to finally have a decent sleep, I usually get woke up by Zombies or something"

Marilyn smile widened

"Were...did you sleep?" Alex asked"

"Right here on this couch...by you"

"Oh...i feel protected, glad someone's watching me"

"You can watch me if you want" Marilyn said grabbing the sides of her bath robe, acting like she was going to take it off.

"Watch you what?" Alex said bewildered

Marilyn just giggled

"Your so cute Alex"

Alex smiled but then turn as he heard someone come in, it turn out to only be Jessica

"Sleep well?" she asked

"Yes...thank you...I never introduced myself, I'm Alex"

Jessica smiled

"Good to meet you"

Jessica gave Marilyn a look of disgust

"Marilyn! What are you doing in those clothes!?"

Marilyn got up and giggled out the living room

"Don't mind her" Jessica said smiling

Alex chuckled

Marilyn came back wearing a blue shirt and jeans. She had a bolt action rifle with a strap that slung over her shoulder. Jessica went to a small cabinet and pulled out a 9mm pistol and a sword in a sheath.

"We have to get going...outside is probably cleared for now...anyways chose a weapon Alex"

Alex looked at the sword

"Where did you find that?"

"In a abandoned house...it was in a room full of video game posters"

"I'll take it...I'd rather have melee"

Alex got up and took the sword from her. He unsheathed it and examined it. It was a simple cool dragon design double edged sword that look absolutely sharp, a simple touch could make a severe cut. Alex sheath it and strapped it around his waist with the strap it came with.

"Lets go I guess" Jessica said neverious

They walked outside and saw no Zombies, Alex walked in the direction of the gas station according to his map booklet. There they saw a gas station a couple of feet ahead.

"There it is!" Marilyn said quietly excited

"Keep an eye out" Alex said

They moved very slow to the gas station only to hear the sound of a bat smashing skulls in. Sure enough, they look to see a long black hair man batter Zombies with a wooden bat. He looked like a biker with a leather jacket.

"Don't fire a shot" Alex said "I'll go"

Alex unsheathed his sword and rushed to the nearest Zombie. He sliced It's head off with ease. Blood spattered on the hard pavement and on the blade of the sword. Alex went on killing more and more until none remained, all that remained was chop off rotten heads of the dead. Jessica and Marilyn ran over to Alex.

"Your good with that sword" Marilyn said charmed

"Thanks, told you I'm great with melee"

"Same as me" The man said " Name's Jose"

"Alex and this is Jessica and Marilyn"

"Nice to meet you...I have nowhere to go, been a lone survivor"

"Come with us" Alex said

Jose nodded

"Alright...lets see whats in that gas station first"

They didn't find a lot in the gas station, just a few snacks and soda, however they had to drink the soda warm cause the electricity was out. When they were finished, Jessica look at Alex

"Were to next?"

Alex pulled out his map

"Heh nice" Jose said smiling

"Let's head over to a restaurant and find some proper food, its only a couple of feet away"

They all walked toward a old run down mexican restaurant. The place had hand made wall around it. Ahead was a makeshift 'gate'. It then opened revealing a tall man that wore blue jeans and a leather jacket. He had black cut hair and held a wooden Baseball bat with a chainsaw chain wrapped around it. There was a few chain saw chains on it and it was all held together by some strong looking cords. It look like it was made very carefully and in result look like the mostly deadly weapon Alex had ever seen. The man grinned at them

"Well look who we have here, people seeking MY aid...i'm Lucas and I lead the wonder of the shit world we live in, The Sunrise. We are going to bring hope to this shithole of a world"

Alex nodded

Lucas grinned and pointed his menacing bat at them

"I can't wait to meet you"

END OF EPISODE 2

To Be Continued


End file.
